


The Proxy

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years is a long time to wait for closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proxy

He knew it was her the moment she walked into the café, her single purple eye scanning room.  When she spotted him, she headed for his table and offered her hand. 

“Signor Lancia?  My name is Chrome Dokuro.  Thank you for meeting me here.”  Her voice was like a tinkling bell and her hand looked like china in his grasp.  They both ordered coffee—he an espresso, she a cappuccino—and exchanged pleasantries about the weather until he decided to steer the conversation in a more pressing direction.

“How did you find me?”

She smiled sweetly.  “I have my ways.”  The silence stretched awkwardly as they both stared at their drinks. 

“I just—I mean— _he_  wanted to apologize for what he did to you,” she murmured into her coffee, avoiding his eyes. 

  
His gaze hardened.  “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him.”  Although he didn’t raise his voice, Chrome still flinched at the words. 

  
“He knows.”  She looked so miserable that it was difficult for him to stay angry.  Although she was now the shrine for the devil,  _she_  had not forced him to commit those atrocities he still had nightmares about. 

  
“I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, working with him.”   

  
She gave him another one of her small smiles.  “I know.”  A sigh.  “Thank you, and good luck.”  With that she stood up, left some money for the bill and scurried out the door, taking the elephant in the room with her. 

  
It had been ten years since Rokudou Mukuro was taken to Vendicare Prison—ten years of trying to heal old wounds and shattered trust.  One short apology from a proxy would not fix everything, but somehow, the sun seemed a little brighter when he stepped out onto the bustling street.


End file.
